


Who's in Control?

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, M/M, One True Pairing, Random & Short, Random Thing I Wrote, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Normally Shuhei was comfortable with letting Kensei be the one in charge of whatever they did in the bedroom, but not today. He was going to seize control for a change.
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Who's in Control?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuki_chicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/gifts).



Normally Shuhei was comfortable with letting Kensei be the one in charge of whatever they did in the bedroom, but not today. He was going to seize control for a change. Struggling to hide his cocky grin, Shuhei watched the look of surprise spread across the Captain’s face at finding himself suddenly on his back right against his own office desk. “Oi, Shu? Getting cocky?” The Captain questioned, his look of surprise turning into an expression of amusement as his hands came to settle around Shuhei’s slim waist.    
  
Shuhei didn’t answer with words but rather with his lips, covering the Captain’s with his. For starters, the kiss with a simple rough press of lips, but it soon deepened with Shuhei slipping his tongue inside the other’s mouth, exploring every part there was to touch with his flesh. Doing his best to control himself and let the lieutenant have full control and dominance, Kensei’s hands clenched up, fisting the fabric covering Hisagi’s front.    
  
_ Stay in control….control it…  _ _   
_ _   
_ “Nn..” Panting softly, Shuhei finally broke the kiss and couldn’t help but chuckle at seeing how blissed out the Captain looked beneath him. Seeing the man like this, due to him stirred up his emotions and made him beam with pride. This visit was really his, all his.    
  
_ Heh, Shu really was turning possessive. He could totally get used to this.  _ _   
_ _   
_ For a brief moment a string of saliva kept their parted lips connected together, but it soon broke as Shuhei yanked the Captain’s shihakushō fully open to bare more skin. Not taking even a second to pause, the lieutenant nudged himself between the silver-haired male’s legs to get a better angle to press soft kisses and nip gentle bites all across his skin. Hisagi spent extra care giving the Taicho’s tattoo attention. But Kensei finally couldn’t take it anymore. Snarling under his breath, and reached down to tangle his fingers in that raven hair and tugged up.    
  
“Nn-!” Shuhei yelped only for the startled sound to turn into a low groan. It seemed playtime was over and the Captain was retaking control...and god Hisagi would give the older male all the control he needed. With a light tug to his clothes by Kensei, Shuhei was soon barechested as well and it was his turn to moan softly. Even with the hand gripping his hair tightly, Hisagi’s head fell back and lips parted, letting out even more pleasured moans and soft gasps. But another tug to his hair as Kensei’s lips traveled over to nip a nipple silently reminded Shuhei to hold still and behave. Keening lowly, Shuhei held still for the time being, even though each shaky gasp made his chest rise and fall quickly, struggling to not completely become a whimpering mess just from a few bites and licks here and there.  _   
_ _   
_ But of course, it had to end too soon.   
  
Hearing a knock at their shared office door, both Kensei and Shuhei stiffened before quickly pulling away to straighten their clothes and collect themselves before the Captain snapped out.  “The hell is it?!?”    
  
It sucked that the mood had been officially killed, but as Hisagi silently gazed over to see some of his earlier handiwork showing in the form of small bruising marks on Kensei’s throat, he made a mental note to visit the Captain’s quarters tonight to finish where they had started. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Yuki-chicken helps motivate me so much when it comes to writing my ShuKen works. Please go check out her works! She also has written some Bleach fanfiction and deserves some more love! Spoil them rotten guys~


End file.
